fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tootie/Images
Pers tootie.jpg|A common picture of Tootie Tootie_Stockart.png|Another common picture of Tootie. Tootie.png|Tootie holding a picture of Timmy TootieThroughBinoculars.jpg|Coming within range! TootieOnTreehouseScreen.jpg|Tootie kisses her Timmy photo while Chester and A.J. watch. BoyToy3.png|Hit with a water balloon and soaked 1185306954_f.jpg|Tootie with Timmy in "School's Out!: The Musical" TootieCake.jpg|Playing with Cosmo and Wanda Tooteyes.jpg|Tootie's eyes behind her glasses (Birthday Wish) TootieAtXmas.png|Tootie with a wish coupon. (Merry Wishmas) WishmasKids.png|Tootie celebrating Wishmas with A.J. and Chester. (Merry Wishams) TootieCoupons.png|Tootie hoarding wish coupons. (Merry Wishams) FFlu1.png|Tootie's first appearance The Fairy Flu TimmyTootie37.jpg|Timmy asks Tootie for help TimmyTootie14.jpg|Tootie giving Timmy his first kiss Tootiefan.jpg|Tootie is a parody of a "Timmy fangirl" Takefake3.png|Disguised as Trixie Literally2.png|Tootie "buzzing" off Literally5.png|Turned back to normal TTcomicsnap.jpg|From a Nelvana comic book Boytoy1.png|Playing with Cosmo and Wanda Boytoy2.png|Timmy gives her a Crimson Chin doll Tootie in BoM.png|Cameo in The Boss of Me Birthdaywish1.png|Hugging Timmy in Birthday Wish HeScores3.png|Cheering for the Dimmsdale Victims (Mostly Timmy) HeScores6.png|Timmy and Tootie in He Poofs, He Scores HeScores8.png|Winning the Tour de France HeScores9.png|Tootie gets first place HeScores13.png|Celebrating with the Dimmsdale Victims screenshot.170.jpg|Tootie as Deep Toot from Channel Chasers KungTimmy1.png KungTimmy2.png KungTimmy3.png TimmyTootie46.jpg KungTimmy5.png KungTimmy9.png TimmyTootie47.jpg|Tootie defending her love KungTimmy10.png KungTimmy13.png KungTimmy14.png KungTimmy16.png|Timmy catching Tootie during a fall KungTimmy19.png LightsOut6.png|Kissing Timmy in darkness TimmyTootie54.jpg|Tootie is pleased that she's sharing a roof with Timmy TimmyTootie56.jpg|Tootie puts on a wedding dress, much to Timmy's dismay LightsOut3.png LightsOut4.png LightsOut5.png TimmyTootie67.jpg|Tootie pays Timmy a visit in Breakin' Da Rules TimmyTootie66.jpg|Isn't Tootie way too underage for cosmetics procedures? (Note the facial cream on her face) Princess_Tootie.jpg|Princess Tootie from a Spanish comic TootieCheerleader.jpg|Tootie as Timmy's cheerleader TootieOnTimmysBed.jpg|Tootie sitting on Timmy's bed TootieWantsRevenge.jpg|Tootie plotting revenge TootieYay.jpg|Tootie overjoyed that she has a chance TootieSmilingAgain.jpg|"Now pucker up, lover boy!" HardCopy22.png|Tootie hanging out with Timmy's pals TootieSign.jpg|Tootie's cameo in the song "Find Your Voice". (Chip Off The Old Chip) TimmyTootie65.jpg|Tootie and Timmy watching the offscreen Tommy Turner on the swing set TimmyTootie64.jpg VickysFamily1.png|Tootie and her family in an unusually peaceful scene TokenWishes5.jpg|Tootie takes a reluctant Timmy jump-roping TokenWishes6.jpg|Is this why Timmy didn't want to play with her? HaveFunMrSnuggleBear.jpg|She doesn't like it when Timmy gets teased IWishTimmyWouldKissMe.jpg|Tootie wishes for Timmy to kiss her TootiesVictoryDance.jpg|Tootie does her victory dance. HereTakeMyLastWishToken.jpg|Tootie allows Timmy to use the last Wish Token TokenWishes9.jpg|Tootie shyly asking Timmy to come play with her TokenWishes12.jpg|Tootie dragging an unusually happy Timmy TimmyGivesTootieHisEggs.jpg|Timmy shares his chocolate eggs with Tootie BirthdayWish3.png|8O BirthdayWish4.png BirthdayWish7.png|Cardboard cutout of Tootie BirthdayWish10.png BirthdayWish15.png BirthdayWish16.png BirthdayWish18.png|Tootie after getting her face washed in the toilet BirthdayWish21.png BirthdayWish22.png BirthdayWish23.png BirthdayWish25.png CrockerBWish.png|Mr. Crocker's drawing of Tootie BirthdayWish28.png TootieHeartEyes.png|"You're holding my hand!" BirthdayWish29.png BirthdayWish30.png BirthdayWish31.png BirthdayWish32.png BirthdayWish33.png BirthdayWish34.png BirthdayWish35.png BirthdayWish36.png BirthdayWish38.png BirthdayWish39.png|Is she auditioning for American Idol? BirthdayWish40.png BirthdayWish41.png JerkTimmy.png|Timmy being a jerk to her BirthdayWish42.png|Tootie on the verge of tears TimmyTootie29.jpg|Tootie standing up for Timmy... TimmyTootie51.jpg|...and him doing the same for her. TimmyTootie05.jpg|Tootie thinks Vicky stole Timmy's dolls TimmyWatchingTootieCry.jpg|Timmy feels sad for her. TootieHeartEyes2.jpg|Tootie crushing surprisingly not on Timmy. TizzyOverTurkeyScan12.jpg|Tootie gets to sit up front in the Turners' car. TimmyTootieThanksgiving.jpg|Tootie is thankful that she's sitting next to Timmy. TimmyTootie73.jpg|Tootie and Timmy in their respective scout uniforms. TootieOnBunkBed.jpg TootiesMakingAPoint.jpg TootieKissTheFloor.jpg|She must really worship the ground Timmy walks on. TootieInHerNinjaSuit.jpg|Where'd she get that Pucca costume? TootiesAGoodFighter.jpg|She's out to kick some... TootiePerky.jpg|Will we ever get used to her new glasses? TootieAnnoyed.jpg|"On the lips." TimmyKissTootie-DnB.jpg|Timmy kisses her cheek TootieFloating2.jpg|Her reaction TimmyTootie76.jpg|Thinking Timmy wants to propose to her YouDoo3.png|Tootie with a Timmy Turner You Doo doll. TootieSpriteSheet.png|Tootie's sprite sheet from the game "Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy" Homewrecker10.png|"You're here? In my house?" (Homewrecker) Homewrecker11.png|"Hmph, my Timmy Tracker must be malfunctioning." (Homewrecker) Homewrecker12.png|"You're my hero... even if you are in a dress." (Homewrecker) Homewrecker13.png|Tootie smooches Timmy while Cosmo and Wanda giggle, Tootie hears them. (Homewrecker) Homewrecker14.png|"What's that under the bed? Did you bring me a present?" (Homewrecker) Homewrecker18.png|Tootie playing keep-away with Timmy. (Homewrecker) Homewrecker21.png|Timmy asks Tootie if she wants to play. (Homewrecker) Homewrecker22.png|Tootie's doll house model of Timmy's house. (Homewrecker) Homewrecker24.png|Tootie being coy with Timmy. (Homewrecker) Homewrecker25.png|The future Mrs. Turner (Homewrecker) Homewrecker26.png|"It's Vicky! We're doomed!" (Homewrecker) Lovestruck7.png|(Love Struck!) TootieTalk.png|"I'd love to squeeze his hunky bod!" (Love Struck!) Lovestruck37.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck42.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck68.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck69.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck90.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck97.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck97.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck99.png|(Love Struck!) Ttls2.jpg|Tootie and Timmy looking happy together Lovestruck100.png|Timmy enjoying Tootie's kisses for once. (Love Struck!) LoveStruckBook02.jpg|That same scene in the storybook version. (Love Struck!) AbraCatastrophe178.png|Bowing down to Mr. Crocker, ruler of the world. (Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe182.png|Tootie in a background shot (note the purple pupils). (Abra-Catastrophe!) Category:Image galleries Category:Characters